To help maintain a vehicle in peak operating condition, vehicle maintenance should be performed as recommended. An important part of vehicle maintenance is the flushing and replacement of various vehicle operating fluids, such as engine coolant, engine oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid, etc. Often fluid changes are not performed by a licensed dealership, but rather by a garage or fluid-maintenance chain (such as an oil-change chain). Some vehicle owners also perform their own fluid changes, and do not keep reliable records of the changes. In addition, the fluid changes may not be performed according to the recommended schedule. Thus, due to the inconsistency with which many fluid changes are performed, reliable records documenting fluid changes over the life of the vehicle may not exist. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a system which records various vehicle fluid changes and maintains a reliable record of the fluid changes for the life of the vehicle.